


The Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A KISS.





	The Kiss

Harry and Ginny had been married for about a year. Ron and Hermione had been married for about six months. Arthur weasley had been dead for three months, leaving Molly as a poor widow with seven grown children and a lot of drama. And the Dursleys had been divorced for two months. Vernon had left Petunia for some trashy hooker he'd been cheating on her with after finding out that she was a lesbian who had slept with his sister.

Life seemed like it was starting to fall apart.

Harry had been so furious when he'd found out that Vernon had left her for that hooker. All that time he'd thought that Vernon and Petunia were just naturally mean people. Then he found out that Vernon was controlling Petunia and turning her into something that she's not. Petunia was actually a very nice person, facinatted with magic, but that man had made her believe that she was a freak for being facinatted with such a thing, not to mention the verbal, and occasionally, physical and sexual abuse the poor woman had to go through. Harry remembered the day he'd gone to visit his aunt after he'd found out about the divorce. He'd hugged her for the first time in his life and that was the day that they'd finally connected .

As for the Weasleys, well, Molly was very upset about the loss of her husband. Her children weren't nearly as upset as she was, but nevertheless, they were there for her. She wasn't really upset because he was dead, but because out of all the times they'd made the seven children that they had, Molly had had no fun during any of it. If anything , she was downright unhappy. She really hated it. Something had felt so wrong about what they were doing and now, thinking back on it, she wished she would have been able to make it work. She wanted to be happy with him, but she just couldn't and she had no idea why.

Life went on. Harry and Ginny were expecting their second child since a week ago. Ron and Hermione were trying for their first child. And Molly and Petunia were quickly becomming close friends.

Petunia was beginnig to feel a tenderness for her new friend. Molly felt the same way. Petunia, being a lesbian didn't find it at all shocking that she was drawn to Molly. Molly, however, found it really strange that she was happier just being near Petunia than she'd ever been with Arthur.

One day, Petunia was visiting her friend at the Burrow where she lived. They were in the kitchen. "Molly" said Petunia, deciding she'd be a little flirtacious. "Petunia, could you help me?" asked Molly. "Sure." said Petunia. "I left my wand on the shelf and I can't reach it." said Molly. "How on Earth did you get it up there?" asked Petunia climbing up on the counter and stretching to get the wand. "I was hiding it from James, that child will blow the house up if he gets my wand." said Molly. Petunia got down and was about to hand Molly her wand when both women didn't realize how close they were standing and turned around at the same time. They were standing so close that their breasts were mashing each other. Their lips were only inches apart and, at one point, had actually brushed. Petunia wanted this to go deeper. She wanted to grab the pleasantly plump redhead by the waist and kiss her senselessly, but she knew she had to respect that the other woman wasn't a lesbian and she didn't force herself on her.

"Um, we're, our, um." said Molly. "Sorry." said Petunia. There was a silence. Niether woman moved, they just looked into each other's eyes. "Are you going to take a step back?" asked Petunia. "No, are you?" asked Molly. "No." said Petunia. At that moment, their lips touched and both women were willing against the other. Their kiss lasted only moments, but it was a sweet kiss. When they broke the kiss, they just stood hugging each other. "What will your children and grandchildren say?" Petunia whispered into the shorter woman's ear. "I don't care." whispered Molly. They kissed again. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Molly whispered. "It's a date." said Petunia. They kissed one last time. After dinner, they sat in the living room just talking. "My deepest darkest secret is that I just now found out why I was never happy with Arthur." said Molly. "My deepest darkest secret is that I'm a witch and I graduated from Hogwarts, but I've been hiding it for a very long time." said Petunia. "How long?" asked Molly. "Long enough to cause this." said Petunia, pointing her finger like she was casting a spell. A white flag stuck out of the end of it with the word "ZAP" on it. "Believe I could fix that, if you're willing to be my girlfriend." said Molly. "Of course." said Petunia. They kissed for the last time that night and it was the beginning of something special.


End file.
